Talk:The Forgotten Warrior
|align=center}} The Forgotten Warrior.....hm.. does anyone else think that sounds like HollyLeaf? whos holly leaf hollyleaf (one word) is lionBlaze and Jayfeather's sister. Do you know anything about warriors? :Speculations and discussions do not belong on article talk pages. These are for the purpose of coordinating the progress of the article. If you would like to discuss things casually, I suggest taking it to the Off-wiki Forum designed for such things. 19:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) i am only on the first bookIslander22 23:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) About This Book I heard that The Forgotton Warrior is based on Hollyleaf. That may not be true though. [[User:Echopaw|'Mysticfur']]You don' say shut up you say please shut up' 15:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC)' Please take this sort of discussion to the Forums. Thank you. 16:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) /*Hollyleaf/* The Forgotten Warrior dah ITS HOLLYLEAF! really who was thought to be dead HOLLYLEAF Calm down. There is no proof. Cloudwish 23:40, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of Hollyleaf, it maybe her in the background of the cover since we now know she's alive, and it kinda matches her description, sleek and slender, yet she has a bushy tail, like the silhouette. Just putting it out there since people are still arguing about Brokenstar and Tigerstar on the cover of Cats of the Clans. I think you might be correct. Plus that cat in the background, rumoured to be Hollyleaf is hunting a squirrel, which was the critter Jayfeather and Lionblaze told ThunderClan she was hunting before she ran into the tunnels and supposedly "died." We still don't know whether Hollyleaf is dead or alive right now we just know that she wasn't in the rock fall that seperated her from her brothers. Atelda 18:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Please take this to the forums. This talkpage is for improving the article, not for theories. 18:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) It may be fallen leaves... No way anyways do you guys know that someone left dock leafs in the just outside of the camp ! Also in sing of the moon she was the 2nd cat who showed dovewing out of the tunnels because she want out and stayed in the shawdows with proves she's alive so.................. I don't think it's anyone we expect, because it's a stranger to thunderclan too and they all know Hollyleaf. And someone the cat on the cover is lionblaze. It does not look like lionblaze. Lion blaze is golden, like a lion. That cat is not Lionblaze. It's fur is also too fluffy. It is Lionblaze. I don't have a reference, but it's been confirmed many times. 15:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Cherith Kate said inh her blog that Cherith wrote the fifth book of OOTS. Should we add it? DayChest 14:29, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps it is Ashfur? We haven't seen him since he died. He is in starclan (.Skystar. 14:53, February 22, 2011 (UTC)) @DayChest We could, if you have a cite. 17:22, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Um what does that mean exactly? --DayChest (forgot to sig) A cite is a referance, it looks like this IThe Forgotten Warrior page N/A Which results in The Forgotten Warrior page N/A Put the author in the table and put this Revealed on Kate's blog You should put a link to it too sorry for going waaaay off topic. And Skystar, that belongs in the forum. --Spottedleaf!¡ɟɐǝןpǝʇʇodS 04:02, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't we...? Shouldn't this page be protected? I think that was done for Sign of the Moon before it was realeased. Some unregistered users have been vandalizing this page, which I reverted 02:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure, But I've re-edited this like a million times. People have put: Hollyleaf is alive, she's the lost warrior. Lionblaze and Icecloud will mate, etc. I think we should, but you should ask and admin or something.Moonstream 15:24, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Forgotten Warrior...know who is it? It can't be Hollyleaf, what about the cat on the cover? It's Briarlight on the cover, and she's the forgotten warrior because of her injury! And the reason she's on the cover is that...she passes away in the book? LeafbreezeEarthClan 21:15, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Leafbreeze, we can't be too sure. Suppose Briarlight doesn't die in Omen of the Stars? It's closer to Lionblaze, anyways. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:17, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I keep thinking I read somewhere yesterday while I was look for picture of her that Briarlight died in Omen of the Stars...I'll think I'll do more research. LeafbreezeEarthClan 14:20, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's Briarlight. Briarlight is a dark brown she-cat. That cat has tabby markings.Howl at time and space, let the stars hear you sing to the moon 22:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Plus, the cat has yellow eyes. It's closer to Lionblaze. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 22:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Then again, the eyes aren't always correct. Dovepaw had green eyes on the cover of Omen of the STars, when her eyes are supposed to be blue. I've seen different versions, but on the one I read, Brambleclaw had green eye rather tham amber on Midnight. I'd agree with everyone above if it is ''Lionblaze, he hasn't gotten a cover yet and deserves one :) But I thought he was more orange than brown, wasn't he? Maybe it's just me. As for the markings, that's true. Though Jayfeather was pure gray and long-haired on The Sight, but a short-haired tabby on Eclipse....it's just so confusing! :) I guess we'll all know when the book comes out. I still don't think Briarlight will live longer than Forgotten Warrior, I think that's the last book we'll see her in. :( Which is sad, if she does, because I liked her. LeafbreezeEarthClan 16:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take this discussion to the forums, this isn't helping to improve the article, sorry 16:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) i think it is hollyleaf because remeber thoes 2 cats that led um ivypool and the other thunderclan warrior out of thoes underground tunnles it could be hollyleaf also because she wasnt in the rockfall and their was a she cat in their from Spiritheart I think that Hollyleaf is the forgotton warrior. No one really ever speaks of her. She may be becoming forgotton. Who knows? ~Pearlwing I think leafbreeze is on to something what if the book starts out she died thenby the end of the book the cats are shocked over something so great that they forget about her then she comes down and reaveals the prophacy from starclan about the 3 thats my theory( oh and for the something so great i think its cinder pelt/heart and the big reveal....ok u guys knoew that what am i sayin lol peace) 00:37, November 8, 2011 (UTC)Brightfire Leafpool It was confirmed by Vicky on the tour that the cat underneath chasing the squirrel is Leafpool. Should we add that in? 17:32, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a cite? 17:36, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I have a site called warriorsupdates.forumotion.com ~Pearlwing Erin Hunter Confirmed it was Hollyleaf Look at Hollyleaf's Profile I think it is pinestar, hollyleaf, or biarlight I think it would be really cool if they brought back Pinestar( because he wanted to live with the twolegs and we haven't heard of him sence and the back of the book says someone from the past so. Me and my friend thinks it could be Sol, but he wasne't a warrior. I'm pretty sure Sol is in SkyClan right now. :P Why I think that is because when Ivypool and ... I forgot the other cat but when they got trapped in the caves a male cat helped them.( but Ivypool couldn't see who is was) and also when sol lefted the clans he went though the tunnels. 1, it's confirmed to be Hollyleaf. 2, take this conversation to the forums, please. This page is only for improving the article. 01:34, August 14, 2011 (UTC) To the person who posted about Pinestar... It is NOT Pinestar. If you had read Bluestar's Prophecy you would know that he died and was in StarClan when Bluefur got her 9 lives. Once cats reach Starclan, they cannot be reincarnated. It has to happen after they die but before they reach StarClan's hunting grounds. Emberstarfireclan forgotten warrior It cant be lionblaze he has a split ear forgotten warrior It cant be lionblaze he has a split ear A Very Good Reason That It Is Hollyleaf Of course, we all know that Erin Hunter confirmed it, but another good reason is way back in Power of Three, around the time Hollyleaf and Lionblaze are told they are part of a prophecy and have powers. Hollyleaf is thinking, because her brothers know what powers they have, and she hasn't found out yet. Some people would say that she didn't know because she wasn't one of the three. But another thing she says is that she could feel it inside her. She knew it was there. Look it up if you want to. But it does happen. ````anonymous Speculation and banter do not belong on this wiki. Please take it elsewhere. 00:07, September 13, 2011 (UTC) And, for the record, Erin Hunter has stated that the Forgotten Warrior is not the same cat as the Fourth. 00:20, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I know for a fact that it is Hollyleaf! I saw the book in Chapters last night, and I started reading it. But before I started reading it, I took a sneak peak at the middle of the book and I saw Hollyleaf's name! She was talking about the tunnels. Then I started reading, and in the prologue, it doesn't say her name, but I know it was her anyhow. And Hollyleaf can't be the forth, because it says she comes back for vengance! As for the cats on the cover, the one chasing the squirrel is Leafpool, but I have no idea who the other one is. Sol's Return One of the Erin Hunters, though I forgot which exactly, confirmed that Sol will also be returned in this book. So should that be added to the trivia? Rowanleap 20:55, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Rowanleap If you can cite it, yes, but if not, no. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 01:24, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Speculations Speculations do not belong in the article or on this talk page. Please refrain from posting further messages here about who the forgotten warrior is, as the fact is already confirmed, or who the fourth cat is. You can use blogs to write your speculations and post them for discussion. 12:33, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Something Isn't Right Here The summary (I don't know what it is called) says that they heard that rabbits ate the marigold, but the thing is: 'rabbits don't eat marigold!' People purposely put marigold in their gardens to keep bunnies away. Even though a domesticated rabbit doesn't know not to eat marigold, wild rabbits have a pretty keen sense for what they can and cannot eat. Something is wrong with that part of the book. I am a bunny owner and lover, and I know a bit about wild bunnies too. Can someone please explain? Or something? Moonhop 00:12, November 28, 2011 (UTC) It's a children's book, so you can't expect everything to be perfect in facts. The Erins don't care much for genetics either. xD 00:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) What? How does it say that Hollyleaf is chasing the squirrel and Leafpool is in the center? Check the references. 08:59, March 25, 2012 (UTC) But earlier it said that Leafpool was chasing the squirrel and Lionblaze was in the center. Where does it say that? I changed it, since Vicky seems to have gotten her characters confused. Lionblaze was 'never''' said to be on the cover. >.< 11:21, March 26, 2012 (UTC)